Revenge
by messenger of darkness
Summary: Sequel to A New recruit. Stryker is back, and needs help to save his little brother. Should read A New Recruit first.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm back!

Chapter One:

Where are you?

After hours of frantic searching, I finally gave up hope of finding Johnny. Dally and I went back to the hotel.

"What son of a bitch would take Johnny?

"The Fiendish Five. I think it was Muggshot," Dally replied.

I swore under my breath. How could I let this happen?

After a fretful night's sleep, I began to start to feel a little better. I grabbed the Asculmandi and started for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To the warehouse where the Fiendish Five are," I answered.

"Without me?"

I couldn't help but smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got to the warehouse late. Not only was it dark, I couldn't remember were it was. I finally got there and opened a hatch. Dally jumped in first with his choice weapon, a pole. I took a deep breath and followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well? As always, **_REVIEW_**! And sorry about how short this is.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about how long this has taken, but I've been on a different site.

Chapter two: Warehouse Search

We went as silently as possible, and also very quickly. Whenever we saw a guard, we either knocked them out or avoided them. Dally was the one who wanted to knock them out; I would have preferred to kill them, angry as I was. We searched quickly and efficiently: however, the warehouse was huge. I was constantly swearing under my breath; Dally was much more calm. Any conversation was brief and important: other wise we were silent. We found a store of weaponry, but we trashed it all. I was tempted to go werepyre (Werepyre: a VERY powerful race, outcasts from society, and a mix of both werewolves and vampires, and practically only two weaknesses: light and fire. Our leader is Wolfwing, and we would all follow him to the death. Elites like me also have some dragon and werebat blood in them. Hated and hounded out by werewolves, vampires, and normal people, were are in seclusion and try to hide from them. We fight with many different weapons, such as the Dire Black Axe and the Vampire Blade, and can wipe out all others if we choose to. We also have an allegiance with the wolves, so can use dark, cinder, light, and normal wolves to help us fight. I am the second in command, next to Wolfwing (level 400) and I am level 397.), but Dally convinced me not to. We kept on searching the warehouse seemed to make more noise when we walked.

I turned around.

"Dally, get your damn weapon out!"

----------------------------------------------------------

With Sly…

Bentley, Ratchet, and Sly all landed in Stryker's hotel room, but they didn't know where they were until they read Stryker's note: _I've gone to get my brother from the Fiendish Five. If you want to help, the address is: 246 Graymalkin Lane. A big warehouse. There is an open latch in the roof to get in. If you find them, you can have the others, but I get Clockwerk. You're in my hotel room, in case you were wondering._

_Stryker_

"Where is his hotel room?" Bentley wondered out loud.

Sly, walking over to the window, and said,"Judging by these signs, I'd say somewhere in Russia."

Bentley hurried over to the window. "You're right! According to that one, We're in Moscow."

Ratchet, however, was reading the note. "Hey, can't we get over to this warehouse? I'm getting kind of bored here. If you want, I can get over there and set up a warp pad, so you don't have to walk ton wherever it is."

"Sure" said Bentley. " Sly's not up to the walking, and he needs some rest. Here."

He tossed Ratchet a Binocucom. "Use this to tell us when you're there."

"'Kay"

So was it good? Sorry about the long time!


	3. Chapter 3

My god, this has been a long time! How long, a year? There is a lot of blood in this chapter, so, if you have a weak stomach, then don't read.

Chapter 4

Stryker and Dally walked through the building, eliminating all guards. At a weapons storeroom, Dallas discarded his wooden staff and picked a harder, metal one that had a hidden switch mechanism that would pop out a small blade for cutting.

"So, where do you think they took him?"

Stryker thought about the cheetah's question, then answered:

"Probably anywhere that has high security and a difficult access location, such as in an attic; some of the guards we found were falcons and storks, so it may be that, or a high room that none but a bird could reach."

I turned around.

"Dally, get your damn weapon out!"

---------------------------------------------------

Ratchet had out his Flux rifle and had it trained on the window. He took aim briefly, then fired.

Near twoscore (40) birds with javelins, toads with tridents, and bears with clubs were running down the hallway towards something. A splurt of blood came from his target, followed by a scream. Another toad fell on top of the dead bear.

----------------------------------

"Nice shot, Dally!"

Dally swung the sling he carried over his head, then brought it downwards towards an unfortunate bird's head, and then called back to the leopard, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself!"

Stryker stood surrounded by at least four corpses of falcons, toads and bears alike. Apparently Stryker didn't care about killing, unlike the Coopers.

A bear snuck behind him, not realizing that his claws made noise. Stryker leaped over the clubs path, then buried the Asculmandi into his throat. The bear fell back with a strangled cry.

------------------------------

Sly and Bentley were waiting in the hotel room for Ratchet to call in. He did so a second later, and the teleporter flared into life. Bentley sighed.

"I'm never gonna get used to this…"

They stepped into it.

A second later, they appeared next to Ratchet.

"What's going on?"

Ratchet fired another shot with his Flux rifle then turned to them.

"A large amount of creatures just ran down the hallway. I shot a few, but they were held off mainly by an unknown force."

Sly took out a paraglider. "Where?"

That window," Ratchet pointed. Sly was floating down, cane in his teeth. He landed on the window sill and jumped down. He immediately struck a bear on the head after it charged past him. Sly, using the foes' heads as stepping stones traveled to where Stryker and Dally were fighting. Stryker grinned. "Good to see you up and about."

"It's been a long time… Stryker? Is that what you call yourself now?"

The jaguar in question slammed the blunt end of the Asculmandi (As a description of the Asculmandi, it is a pole, about five feet, with a katana attached to the end. However, only Stryker can remove the katana.) into a toad's stomach, then took off his head.

"Yep, I've done a good amount of striking in my day. I figure that it works."

Sly slammed the blunt end of the cane into the stomach of a bird, who doubled over, then took the creature's javelin and shattered the base over its head.

"Well, if you hang out with crowds like these, I can see why.

-------------------------------------------------------

God, it's been a long time. Well, read and review!


End file.
